1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device, and more particularly to a high-density storage device that has a small size and has a plug and a socket to connect with other storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A storage device such as a universal serial bus flash drive (USB flash drive) is used as a small, lightweight, removable and rewritable data storage device. The storage device usually has an interface connector such as a USB connector to connect with a computer to output or input data or information.
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional storage device comprises a size, a shell (30) and a memory and controller assembly (40).
The shell (30) comprises an inner shell (31) and an outer shell (32). The inner shell (31) is made of metal and has an inside end and an outside end (33). The outside end (33) can be plugged into a computer. The outer shell (32) is made of plastic and covers the closed end of the inner shell (31).
The memory and controller assembly (40) mounted in the inner shell (31) and has a circuit board (41), multiple positioning glue (42), a source controller integrated circuit (source controller IC) (43), a memory integrated circuit (memory IC) (44) and an oscillator (45).
The circuit board (41) has an end, an upper surface, a bottom surface, a circuitry and multiple electrical contacts (46). The circuitry is mounted on the upper surface and bottom surface. The electrical contacts (46) are formed on the upper surface at intervals near the end and extend from the end of the flat circuit board (41).
The positioning glues (42) are mounted inside the outside end (33) and respectively mounted between the upper surface of the circuit board (41) and the inner shell (31) and between the bottom surface of the circuit board (41) and the inner surface to connect the outside end (33) of the shell (10), the electrical contacts (46) and the circuit board (41) together.
The source controller IC (43) is mounted on the upper surface of the circuit board (41), is adjacent to the positioning glue (42) mounted between the upper surface of the circuit board (41) and the inner shell (31) and electrically connects with the circuitry of the circuit board (41).
The memory IC (44) is mounted on the bottom surface of the circuit board (41), is adjacent to the positioning glue (42) mounted between the bottom surface of the circuit board (41) and the inner shell (31) and electrically connects with the circuitry of the circuit board (41).
The oscillator (45) is mounted on the upper surface of the circuit board (41), is adjacent to the source controller IC (43) and electrically connects with the circuitry of the circuit board (41).
However, the source controller IC (43) and the memory IC (44) are respectively mounted on the upper surface and the bottom surface of the circuit board (41), so the size of the conventional storage device is enlarged. Furthermore, the conventional storage device only has the outside end (33) and doesn't have a socket to receive and connect with another storage device, so the conventional storage device has a limited usability.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a high-density storage device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned.